only for you
by da azn poet1
Summary: what will sakura do when shaoran has to leave for the summer and why does touya keep trying to break sakura and shaoran apart and what does eriol have to do with anything.... hints of T+E Please read and review
1. Just once

Author's note: clamp owns cardcaptors not me. I decided to replace my summer love with this because I like this style better than the other I used (don't ask me what the difference is). And also this is a better starting point I think. I know it's kinda obvious what happens with Sakura but maybe I will just change it around a little bit, Anyways I hope you like this better. Please read and review. Flowers Chapter1 Just Once  
  
The wind began to pick and gently brush against Shaoran and Sakura. They looked at each other both too scared to say anything. The wind began to blow harder pushing the flowers, trees, and grass. Sakura looked up at the sky, she just had to look away from Shaoran it hurt too much. The clouds were shuffling around up in the sky. The white clouds too far off to see and all that could be seen is the grayness. This is how Sakura felt, gray. She could still hardly believe that Shaoran was going back home. Even if it was just for the summer she would miss him too much. She looked back at Shaoran and just wanting to throw her arms around him and not let him go. A tear began to fall she tried to stop it. She brushed it off her cheek only for it to be replaced by another. She couldn't stop herself now. She walked up closer to him and threw her arms around him. At first Shaoran just wanted a quick good bye, but he realized now that was not possible. He slowly placed his arms around her holding her close to him. He held her so close so tight he could feel her tears pressing onto his shirt, but that didn't matter anymore. He looked up at the clock in the garden. He still had lots of time. He motioned for Sakura and him to sit down. They sat on the beautiful marble bench. Around the bench such lovely flowers were in bloom. The tree leaves began to fall onto the bench. So many colors. Shaoran pushed the leaves off and sat down and pulled Sakura down to sit next to him. And once again Shaoran found himself putting his arms around his beloved Sakura. He didn't want to leave but he knew he had to. He realized this might all be a mistake. What if this is, he thought beginning to doubt himself. Shaoran looked up at the sky looking for an answer. In return the sky began to throw water at him. He felt its wet drops falling onto his face, much like the tears that Sakura shed earlier.  
  
Sakura could not even feel the rain drops, because Shaoran held her so close that his body casted a shadow over her protecting her. She decided that she should try to break the silence. Her lips quivering a little she pushed her self a little away from Shaoran's body but leaving his arms around her she looked at him. Just as she opened her mouth she felt his lips. His lips and hers once again pushed against each other his arms still wrapped around her.  
  
They didn't care about the people passing by them watching them. The people would take a look at the two wondering the story but not asking. Unknown to Sakura and Shaoran behind the bush Tomoyo sat there taping this. And right next to her sat Eriol and Melin. They were all watching the scene unfold in front of them speechless. This proved how much they really did care about each other.  
  
Another person walked by took a look then walked of. Suddenly patrolling the airport a man in a uniform. He walked into the garden with a look of warning in his eyes. Tomoyo realizing what he was going to do nudged Eriol to go stop him. Eriol crawling around the bushes crawled in front of the uniformed man got up and whispered in his ear the situation. Eriol then took out his wallet and gave them officer money. The man took it and ran off with the crowds of people.  
  
Sakura realizing that she had been there enjoying his kiss for over 10 minutes. She slowly pulled away. At first Shaoran pulled her back, then slowly letting go himself. They just sat there staring at each other. Letting the rain come and hit them. Wetting them both soaking their clothes. Shaoran looked at Sakura " I'm sorry" he managed to push out of his mouth.  
  
Sakura beginning to shiver it was getting cold and the rain was not helping. But still she responded to Shaoran but before she could he had once again wrapped his arms around her keeping her warm " I..shaoran.. please don't leave me open to hurt. Not after I have grown so dependent on you. Not after I have gotten addicted to you and your love. not after I have fallen so hard for you that only you can pick me up."  
  
Shaoran had this worried look on his face. But Sakura could see threw that look and find the love his eyes, his perfect emerald green eyes. Shaoran looked at Sakura and placed his hand on her shoulder speaking softly only enough for her to hear "I love you and only you. Sakura do you love me as well. When I come back will you still love me and only me?"  
  
Sakura's lips began to quiver her eyes began to flutter and her cheeks began to burn. This was only a feeling she got around Shaoran. She knew the response to the question. She knew she loved him. She knew she cared so greatly about him that she would sacrifice her own life for him. She knew that no one could love her like he did. She looked into his eyes. She was to scared to answer him now. He gave this stare to her one that scared her. It scared her because she knew his look to be all too true. It was a look of love, a look of commitment, a look of devotion. Standing there underneath the black and gray clouds letting the drops of rain being thrown at her form the sky hit her. Looking at her beloved Shaoran. He still looked at her waiting for an answer. Shaoran so focused on her that he did not even notice the rain. He slowly began to take his green jacket and place it over her protecting her from the bullets of rain being thrown down. Shaoran glanced behind him at the clock, he only had a few minutes left.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and threw her arms forcefully around Shaoran. She closed her eyes whispering to herself but Shaoran could still hear. "you're not leaving please not now.. Don't leave not now not ever. " she continued repeating it over and over again louder each time.  
  
The petals of a flower falling with the rain. Shaoran bends down to pick it up how perfect, a Sakura flower. He picks it up and places the damp flower in Sakura's now drenched hair. Slowly Shaoran's hand began to drift away from her hair and he placed his hand and rested it on her cheek. He could feel the burning within her cheeks. She knew he could feel her blushing so for him. She was addicted to every thing about Shaoran even the way he touched her. He began to withdraw his hand from her cheek.  
  
Sakura had a certain speechless look on her face. Shaoran still looking for an answer within her stare at him. He tried to force himself to say something to her but all that came out was "do you love me?" Sakura wrapped within his arms continued to repeat it "you're not leaving." Shaoran knew the answer to his question but he needed to hear her say it. Just once and it would be enough. Just once and he would never leave her side again. Just once and he would never let go of this moment. This once and he would promise to love her forever.  
  
End of chapter 1 please be kind rewind wait ... no please review.. Sorry stupid I know 


	2. held back

Author's Note: Yet Again I don't own Cardcaptors but I would like to but then again who wouldn't. Remember to please review. Chapter 2 Held back  
  
This was horrid feeling. It was the worse feeling in the world. The plane began to go faster and faster and Sakura could do nothing to make it come back. She let her tears drop freely onto the new dress she bought just to show Shaoran. just for him. She tried so hard to hold back these tears but the were too much. The weighed too much for her eyes to hold within them. All she could think about now is why she said nothing. The memory of a few minutes ago replaying itself over and over..  
  
Flashback  
  
"Sakura I'm going to get on this plane if you don't answer my question." Said the boy with such a serious look on his face. It seriousness though could not hide the look of concern or the look of love that he felt. " Please just answer me" he slowly felt tears forming within himself, but he knew better. He believed he was strong enough to leave them within his eyes not letting them touch his cheek. Her looked up at the clock he had to check in now if he were to go. He put his arms around Sakura and held her close to him. Holding her so close that the rain that had soaked her clothes began to fall off. " Just answer me. do you have nothing to say to me? After it all you have nothing left to say. no matter Sakura. I love you. no matter what." Shaoran began to walk up to the counter getting his ticket. He continued to glance back at the one he loved and would forever love. He remembered his cousin and began to call her screaming her name into the crowd. "MELIN..MELIN!!!!" Melin hiding within the bushes realizing it was time for her to go as well. She gave a hug to Tomoyo and Eriol. Saying her thanks to them. " Thanks you guys. I really had a good time. I hope that my parents might let me come back with Shaoran next time. also I only wish Sakura could have answered his question.. then maybe we wouldn't have to go but.." Melin said stopping her sentence Shaoran was truly yelling for her now. She got up and walked past Sakura looking at her then surprisingly she gave Sakura a hug " I know you know he knows.I only wish I could be saying to you welcome to the family" Melin said hugging to Sakura then letting go. After hearing what Melin had to say she couldn't take it anymore. She ran off out of the airport.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Sakura sat outside the gates of the airport looking threw the holes of the gate at the planes none of which carried her beloved. She knew he was long gone now. But still she kept whispering to herself. " I love you Shaoran. please forgive me." Tomoyo walked threw the sliding doors of the airport with Eriol on her arm and there she saw Sakura just standing there tears in her eyes. Soaked in her new dress that she once looked so cute in. Tomoyo walked up to her friend and hugged her and told Eriol to go call their ride. "Sakura.. Let's go home now." Tomoyo said staring down at the now fallen Sakura. Sakura looked up at her friend with tears in her eyes. Only letting the words "I love you Shaoran" escape her mouth. Tomoyo knew it already. She couldn't understand why Sakura didn't tell him to begin with. Tomoyo looked at her friend and hugged onto her but it wasn't Tomoyo's arms that Sakura wanted to feel wrapped around her. Sakura wanted Shaoran and only Shaoran. She began to think why she didn't tell him everyone already knew it. Sakura and Sharoan were already considered a couple by many, but even still she couldn't manage to say I love you to him. Even though she knew she did love him. Even though she knew she cared about him more than anyone. Even though she knew she couldn't live without him. She still couldn't manage to say it to him. All these thoughts kept ramming her brain and all Sakura could see was the blackness of the inside of her eyelids and slowly she began to release herself falling faster and faster back to the floor.  
  
As she fell Tomoyo released her arms catching Sakura. Tomoyo picked up Sakura and carried her away threw the doors of the limo. Inside Eriol helped Tomoyo get Sakura threw the doors. While thinking to himself what possibly could have happened. As they drove away from the airport garage Eriol looked at Sakura she looked so sickly and she was shivering. Sakura shivered so much that you could see the drops of water that once were attached to her shake themselves off. "We might want to take her to the hospital, Tomoyo. Something might be wrong with her." Eriol said while still staring at the fallen Sakura.  
  
"I know what's wrong with her and you know it too.. It's Shaoran her body misses his touch. She is shivering because she knows that he is no longer here to hold onto. He is no longer close enough to keep her warm. We need to take her to China." Tomoyo said while also staring at the shaking Sakura. " You know we can't. but still I know you're right. Why don't we take Sakura over to her house, Touya will know what to do. Rather maybe Touya will agree with us and help us get her to China." Eriol responded. He slowly began to lift his eyes away from Sakura looking at Tomoyo who was already looking back at him.  
  
"Eriol-Kun do you remember what today is?" Tomoyo asked Eriol shyly. Eriol looking back at her knowing that the day was special but they were both too afraid to celebrate it. It might only make Sakura cry. But he just sat there looking at Tomoyo he wanted so bad to just lean over towards her and hold her. He slowly began to move over towards Tomoyo as he placed his arms around her whispering in her ear. " One month."  
  
Tomoyo looked at Eriol with excitement in her eyes. She knew he wouldn't forget. She threw her arms around Eriol noticing he slowly began to blush. And as they drove towards Sakura's house as bad as the day may have been for Sakura and Shaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol couldn't help but to be happy. They tried to hold back their excitement in fear of waking Sakura, so they sat there holding onto each other. They began to stop holding back their feelings for each other and they kissed. They kissed as deeply as Sakura and Shaoran did.  
  
Sakura slowly began to open her eyes to the sight of Tomoyo and Eriol but she stayed quiet for she already knew that Tomoyo and Eriol cared for each other. She already knew they were together, and it made her happy despite the pain she felt form being away from Shaoran. She lied there watching the two and how they loved each other but they would never show it infront of others. She wondered was that the same way she felt for Shaoran. She shook her head. No it wasn't the love she felt for Shaoran she wanted everyone to see, everyone except for Shaoran himself. For she had the fear that if Shaoran knew how she cared for him. It would only make it more painful when he left. Sakura lied there quietly watching Tomoyo and Eriol debating so many things within her mind. And slowly she began to fall back to sleep. Only hearing the soft movements of Tomoyo and Eriol and the hard beating of the rain against the windows, but somewhere deep within her heart she heard the sweetness of the voice of her only Shaoran.  
  
Yes I know still bad but still I would like to know how bad so please review. 


	3. beloved

Author's note: hmmm... I don't own CCS never have never will. Also I need someone's help I just started using fanfiction.net and I know you guys don't like reading stories all scrunched up the way I have been posting them, but that's not the way I have been writing them whenever I load them they get all scrunched up.. HELP ME!!!! If someone can help me figure out why my story is all scrunched up I can replace the chapters with a less scrunched up version well till then.. Chapter 3: Beloved  
  
As the limo pulled up to Sakura's house Tomoyo quickly flew off Eriol's lap. Eriol made an attempt to catch her but even still she fell onto the floor of the limo. Eriol gave this worried look at Tomoyo asking "are you okay Tomoyo?" All Tomoyo could do was laugh. She looked into the serious face of Eriol "of course im okay." Tomoyo smiled happily as she once again threw her arms around Shaoran.  
  
Sakura lied there unnoticed by anyone and that's the way she wanted it. She didn't want anyone to see her especially Tomoyo and Eriol. She wanted to run away and hide. It was as if she didn't know who she was without Shaoran to run around with. It was this feeling that suddenly made her tears once again start up. They were so uncontrollable. Sakura had no way of stopping them. They weighed too much emotionally to be kept within the prison of her eyes.  
  
Tomoyo suddenly realizing that Sakura was awake jumped out of Eriol's lap. She turned around at her friend seeing Sakura lie there in tears. Tomoyo knew there was no way to stop Sakura's tears. She grabbed Eriol's arm whispered something in his ear " go get Touya. Eriol. do you think she saw us."  
  
Eriol looked at Sakura too worried about her to worry about hiding him and Tomoyo. He stepped out of the limo and walked up to her door seeing all the flowers in bloom around the doorstep. But looking up at the sky only to see the exact opposite of the sweetness of the flowers. The sky only would show unforgivness (is that a word??). It had finally ceased the rain but instead it gave a cold stare. One that could only be explained by the wind brushing up against anything and everything in its' way. The wind felt hard and cold. It began to pick up and push objects around.  
  
Eriol noticing all the weather around him decided too put his jacket on and zip it up. He rang the door bell. There was no answer. Eriol decided to call he brought the cell phone Tomoyo gave him and began to dial Sakura's number. It begin to ring, he could he the ring even from the outside but no one picked up until.  
  
"hello?" It was the voice of Touya.  
  
"Hey Touya it's me Eriol, I am one of Sakura's friend we are outside your door. We think your sister is sick." Eriol expained to Touya.  
  
Quickly you could hear someone running around and about the house and suddenly the door flung open. "WHERE IS SHE!!!" Touya began as he looked down at Eriol. Eriol somewhat feeling intimidated stepped to the left and pointed at the limo. Touya jumped and started running towards the limo. He opened the door and saw his sister huddled on a seat in tears. And as he looked closer at her she was shivering in her damp dress. Touya voice suddenly softened and picked his sister up putting his jacket over her. "Sakura.." Touya picked up Sakura and carried her inside. He kindly invited Eriol and Tomoyo in too.  
  
They all sat around the table quiet Eriol sitting next to Tomoyo and Touya holding onto his sister. Touya began to talk quietly but with an anger in his voice. " It's him isn't it.. Where is he. where Shaoran. whatever he did im going to" and before he could finish Sakura threw her hand on top of his mouth silencing him.  
  
Sakura sat up slowly. Everyone could tell she was weak. And slowly she took her hand off Touya's mouth and lightly smacked Touya's cheek. Telling him softly "Don't you talk about. Shaoran my Shaoran like that. I love him even if I will never find a way to tell him that I love him. He is my beloved."  
  
Touya looked down at his sister she looked so seriously at him. He didn't have the heart to disagree. He looked at Tomoyo " Tomoyo can you please go with Sakura and change her into some new clothes. I don't want her to get any more sick."  
  
Tomoyo gave a quick nod of the head went of with Sakura, she practically had to Sakura. Sakura was so weak and so tired. She could barely hold herself up. She looked up at everyone staring at her and she told them all " I love Shaoran" She then went off with Tomoyo half dragging her up the stairs.  
  
Eriol stared across the table at Touya "She's only about 3 hours late" Eriol said somewhat jokingly somewhat serious. Eriol picked up his glass of tea and began to drink it while Touya began to ask Eriol so many questions.  
  
"Where did that little kid go?" Touya asked half worried only because of his sister.  
  
"He went back to China, he is suppose to be back but I think the fact that Sakura couldn't tell him how she felt might make him not come back." Eriol responded with a weak voice he was still somewhat scared of Touya.  
  
" Well it's better this way so she can go out and experiment with other guys. I want Sakura to go experiment with other boys. umm and Eriol I was kinda hoping in a way that she might like you. I don't know not if you are with Tomoyo. are you with Tomoyo I know it's not my place." Touya looked at the young boy Eriol his face began to turn red. But was it because of someone other than Sakura and Shoaoran knowing about him and Tomoyo or was it for another reason.  
  
Well that's pretty much it. I still am needing help if this story is still scrunched up. Also I wrote this while listening to the CCS complete vocal collection, it made me jump around. So I could not get into my writing mood. Remember to review thank you. 


	4. memories

Author's note: Hi hi again as always I don't own ccs, but could i...nope tears in eyes. Please read and review. I am in a writing mood but I have too much school work to do so I decided to write a short chapter. and yes this is a short chapter to me.  
  
Chapter 4 (part1) my memories  
  
Darkness having already come to claim the world of the boy. He lied there on his bed staring at the roof. Memories ramming into his head. Past his head and mind and into his heart. He wasn't going to lie to himself anymore.he was hurt and in pain. He knew Sakura loved him back, but the tears from her not being able to say it to him were to weighted. The tears he was trying so hard to hold in. He was trying so much to not cry to hold back his emotions and pretend it did not hurt but it did hurt. He looked out the window and began to remember.  
  
He slowly began to find himself remembering the walks in the park with Sakura. How she so fondly would grasp onto his arm and not let go even if he were to request. But he never would tell her to get off. Because he enjoyed having her around so much. He enjoyed hearing her sweet voice. She would always sound so sweet even when she was scared. He thought of how many things Sakura was afraid of and then he remembered what he so often told her. She would stand there tears in eyes wincing at the simple mention of things. Then he would affectionately put his arms around her and hold her telling her " Don't worry Sakura, I told you no matter what comes for you I will protect you." She would look up at him all sparkly-eyed " Really?" tears still somewhat in her eyes. He would just respond with a red face "yes really." And soon afterwards her fears were gone and settled.  
  
He stopped his remembering for a moment lying there on his bed. He felt no comfort from the dark. He found no comfort in shedding tears, but that's what he did. He felt it was somewhat dishonorable to be like this. He wanted none to see him. He never cried before except for once. It was for Sakura.  
  
It was still fairly light. School had just let out and as always Sakura was the first one out. She was so excited it was the weekend of the big festival and who was her big data none other than Shaoran. She smiled happily skated on the sidewalk excitingly waiting for Shaoran to come. She kept skating back and forth. Back and forth. Till eventually her and all those who watched her became dizzy. She suddenly fell into the street, scraping her hands. She winced a little complaining it stung. Shaoran who was unlocking his bike looked at her laughing. Until he saw something. It was a force coming and it was coming for his beloved Sakura. He yelled loudly "Sakura get up!!!" That was the last thing she heard that day. Sakura had been hit by one of the festivals giant trucks. Shaoran stood there and all he could do is watch. He dropped his bike immediately and ran for Sakura scaling the giant gates then jumping over them. She lay there motionless the driver quickly got out of the truck "Oh my.." was all he could say. Neither one of those words really could help Sakura though. He bent down and began to pick up Sakura. Shaoran forcefully pushed the man, causing him to nearly drop Sakura, and took her in his arms. All the students from the school quickly ran out. The phrase "What happened to Sakura" and " No not her." Were phrases quickly adopted by the students. They ran only to see the horror of the truth. They saw Shaoran clutching onto her. Everyone just watched they found it beautiful the way he held onto her but unattractive the way she had fallen. Shaoran picked her up and took her to the hospital eventually he was meet by the now driving Touya who quickly drove them. That night Shaoran never left Sakura's bedside despite the threats form Touya. He stood/sat/slept right by her side. Nurses, doctors, average visitors hearing the story but it wasn't the rarity that made it touching. It was when you would walk by the room and see the two. It was such and eye- catching sight. He would be there next to her as if her faithful wolf. Angered by anyone who would hurt her. Standing by her side like the wolf, and licking her wounds healing them. It took only 2 weeks for Sakura to heal. And for 2 weeks Shaoran and Sakura lived in a hospital.  
  
Shaoran remembered this story angered somewhat by the way he was unable to protect her. No it was not impossible like all the others even Touya said. He looked down at the ring on his finger it was from Sakura. The last night of them being in the hospital she secretly told Tomoyo to get her a present fit for Shaoran. And in turn Tomoyo bought 2 rings and engraved on Shaoran's it said "faithful" and on Sakura's it said "true". Together they didn't make a heart as others often made. The rings put together made a star. Shaoran brushed his hair aside and out of his tear filled eyes to look up at the stars. He made a wish and another star fell. Another wish to be with Sakura. He closed his eyes shut trapping the tears and not letting them free to show his weakness. He fell asleep clutching onto his pillow and pretending, for his heart's sake, that it was Sakura. He quietly began to whisper to himself "I'm not leaving.." 


	5. memories part 2

Author's note Im bored clamp owns ccs.. Onto the story. Oh yeah life is depressing so don;'t enjoy it  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 Memory (part2)  
  
Tears still pouring down her eyes. She was crying so much that it slowly began to drip into her food. She hated her self and wanted to die the only thing that stopped her was this image. As she lay her tears out for all to see she could feel Shaoran next to her touching her cheek. Telling her what she always would remember " Don't worry Sakura, I told you no matter what comes for you I will protect you." She felt so unprotected right now though. She kept her tears going even infront of everyone not even Touya or Tomoyo could stop her. She kept saying to herself "Shaoran without you I am so weak can't you see."  
  
Touya looked across the table at his little sister and as much as he once disliked her supposed love. He had to admit she was much more pleasant to be around when Shaoran was close to her. Touya glanced at Sakura she was shivering. She softly began to put her hand on her own cheek as if Shaoran's hand was still there to wipe away her tears. Tomoyo looked at Touya and motioned to have a conversation alone with him.  
  
They walked away form the dinner scene and into the family room all over there were pictures of Touya, Sakura, and Fujitaka and the occasional picture of Nadeshiko. But there was one picture that Tomoyo wanted to show Touya. It was one of many pictures of Sakura jumping around happily but what was once unnoticed by Touya was the boy next to her, Shaoran. Touya slowly began to realize that Shaoran was really important to his heart broken sister. "Tomoyo what can I do?" Touya asked looking down at the worried Tomoyo who was still watching Sakura soak herself in tears. "There is only one thing we can do. comfort her until he comes back. But it would just be nice if she could see him at least once over the summer." Tomoyo responded.  
  
The door guarding the house suddenly bursted open it was Fujitaka. He had just come home from the university. He looked at Tomoyo, Touya, and the dinner scene. He felt so very disheartened seeing his little girl, Sakura in tears. It was quite a depressing site for him. But he had that fatherly intuition as to why (and yes I think there is one). As to why she was so sad, so depressed, so tear filled and sorrow shown. He knew she had feeling for this Shaoran. Although he himself had never meet the boy he asked Touya about him and as always Touya said Shaoran was not good enough for Sakura. But then again maybe no body was good enough for Sakura in Touya's eyes.  
  
Sakura looked up at Eriol it was just her and him sitting there at the dinner table. She had always been quite fond of him, but she knew she had no feelings for him. You can't have feelings for an emotionless boy. Yet Tomoyo did. Sakura kindly got up and asked Eriol if she could be excused and of course being the gentleman he was and understanding the circumstances he said yes. Eriol looked around yet again he was by himself. He shook his head and off the supposed feeling went. Eriol knew he can't feel loneliness. He quietly ate his dinner alone feeling no happiness or sadness. He silently began to pick up the dishes and wash them off. Yet he was curious as to where everyone went but he just sat there alone waiting for someone to come get him.  
  
As Sakura ran away form the now lonely dinner scene she felt tears coming from her heart and telling her eyes to shed. She quickly ran into her room softly closing her door and throwing herself at the pillows and she began to cry. She felt the pillow getting damp but right now the pillow was the only thing that had the courage to touch Sakura's tears was this pillow. She closed her eyes remembering Shaoran and his touch. She remembered how Shaoran would always come to the rescue. She remembered how light his touch was despite the hardness of his hands. She looked towards the corner and the sight it made her cry even more. As her eyes ran across the words and her mind reading them. She looked at the poem that was on her wall. It was from Shaoran. This made her tears come even faster and even harder to stop. She hugged onto the pillows wishing it were Shaoran close by, wishing it were Shaoran right next to her that she could hold tight. But it wasn't it was just a pillow. And all she could do is let her tears bleed onto the pillow. She kept staring at the poem on her wall it was from Shaoran at Christmas time. 


	6. the imperfect perfect christmas

Author's note: CCS is owned by Clamp not me. Also I made this chapter extra lengthy I like to make people read even though I myself can't  
  
The Imperfect Perfect Christmas The town began to flutter around scavenging for items of value. The city covered in white fluffy rain. There were only so many days left till the day and everyone had to take advantage of the bargains. And everyone had to take advantage of the spirit. Sakura walked around the mall with Tomoyo looking for the perfect present for someone. Sakura had already bought Tomoyo her gift it was more filming equipment and a picture. For Touya she bought a book, and for Yukito she planned on making more food for him. But she could not figure out what to but Shaoran. At first she didn't even plan on giving him anything but when Tomoyo heard of her plan of inaction Tomoyo could not bare to watch. She wanted to see a picture book Christmas for Sakura and Shaoran.  
  
Also she already knew what Shaoran had boughten Sakura. Mainly because she was the one who told him to buy it. She told Shaoran frame a poem that Tomoyo found in the back of Shaoran's notebook. But little did Tomoyo know how many poems Shaoran wrote for Sakura. (I dunno is this really Shaoran's style??) The poem that Tomoyo happened to find was called my green-eyed angel.  
  
My Green Eyed Angel: Today I got lost in the park but then falling from the sky came my green eyed angel At first skating right by me only to come skating faster back And as you took my hand and showed me the path I looked at your eyes your pretty green eyes So interesting So forgiving So everything The world had done so many wrongs to me But the fact that they gave me those precious moments with you my green eyed angel was so amazing Well to me you were perfect but to you You were just normal I watched you skate away and fall I ran over to you asking if you were okay You looked up and just smiled Because it was not blood you were bleeding It was love Love for me love for everyone that came across your path So trusting were you that no one dared to break your trust in them My green eyed angel oh how you have the changed the world for the better by just being normal. My green eyed angel capturing the cards is not what makes you amazing It is you that makes you amazing.  
  
  
  
But unseen by Tomoyo Shaoran actually had quite a collection of poems for Sakura. He was just all too shy to ever say anything. But anyways Shaoran decided it might be a nice gift idea. So he followed Tomoyo's advice and framed his poems with this beautiful oak frame with little inscriptions in it. But also unseen by Tomoyo Shaoran never bought the frame he made it. (wow Shaoran's getting skilled)  
  
So as Tomoyo and Sakura scurried threw the malls to find the perfect gift they came across this traditional Chinese shop. The two girls decided to take a peak inside. They saw all the dragons of China. The paintings and such. But one thing that truly caught their eye's was a wall scroll. A miniature wall scroll and on it was a poem with the background of a wolf. The poem was called the hungry wolf.  
  
The Little Wolf Hungry For Love Staring at his desire, his prey just waiting for the right moment to attack. He waits in his corner away from his family separated from the pack. To which he never truly belonged to. Staring at his desired prey, the girl. Not sure why but she is his desire. Could it be my young wolf do you feel for this one. Call it interest curiosity but he follows her. Knowing this will all lead to pain. He will follow her to the ends of the Earth. A strange caring feeling takes over him. Running away to the shadows. Only to be followed by someone. But who? It is the girl. He runs. He no longer wants her he fears her and all she is. The wolf still running. why Shaoran? Why do you run from the girl? All the girl wishes to do is care for you. And that is what you fear. For my little wolf how you have grown so dependent on yourself you don't want to rely on anyone. A little wolf taken away from his original environment and thrown into a complete opposite one and expected to survive. Little wolf you can not do this on your own. The girl offers her hand to him he bites it for he is hungry. Hungry for love. She bites her lip from the pain and offers the other hand. He bites it as well. His hunger now fulfilled. For he was hungry.starving. Starving for love. Realizing what he has done he stops walks slowly up to her and now licks the hand that has fed him. Fed him by loving him like no one else could. While all others turned their backs on the wolf she didn't. She ran after him when he ran from her. She fed him her love when he was starving for someone to care for him. Starving for someone to love him.  
  
As soon as Sakura saw it she instantly fell in love with it. It was perfect for Shaoran she kept thinking. Tomoyo watched as her friend looked at it with such excitement in her heart. Sakura paid for the item and they were off again.  
  
Everything was all set up for Christmas dinner the gang was going to Sakura's house. But there was one unexpected twist maybe the gang was going to Sakura's house but Sakura sure wasn't. Apparently Touya had made plans for the family to go eat out at some fancy restaurant. And Sakura being the forgetful sweet one she is forgot to tell Touya and her Fujitaka. So as they walked threw the golden doors of the restaurant she could see all the fancily dressed people then she looked down at herself. She was wearing this beautiful black dress. She looked so cute. But forgotten to her were her beloved friends.  
  
As Tomoyo stood on the doorsteps grasping onto Eriol she looked up at him and she actually saw emotion in his eyes. Emotion for her, she looked away blushing. She looked at the now sitting Shaoran. You would think he might be cold being covered in the blankets of snow, but no just like the wolf he is he shook it off. Tomoyo saw no impatience in any of them because they had nowhere to go. Soon enough more of Sakura's friends began to show up Rika and Takashi and others slowly began to show. Shaoran strange enough stood underneath a tree letting the snow cover him. He stood there holding onto his little box that you could tell he had wrapped himself, holding it close to his chest underneath his coat.  
  
Tomoyo curiously walked up Shaoran and looked at him. His eyes showed no cold but his body was on the verge of freezing. Tomoyo kindly asked him "Shaoran if you're so cold why don't you get out of the way of the snow." She asked him somewhat sarcastically somewhat serious. Shaoran looked back at her " I need to find Sakura.." his voice so soft that it could only be heard by Tomoyo. He was trying so hard not to let his lips quiver anymore than they already were. Tomoyo looked at Shaoran and began to giggle a little running back to Eriol and tackling him into the snow. Eriol looked back at Tomoyo confused as the snow covering his body made him cold. He looked at her and asked "What are u doing?" he asked not harshly but softly and curiously the way Eriol always was. Tomoyo smiled happily and knocked him back into the snow " Play with me!" She said tackling him again into the snow. Eriol still curious began to tackle Tomoyo back. Softly pushing her over. You could tell by the looks on their faces that they were enjoying themselves and all just stood there somewhat jealous for they wanted to feel it too, to feel what Tomoyo felt for Eriol and what Sakura felt for Shaoran. But still they also felt the cold snow pressing itself against them. They began to ask each other where they thought Sakura was. Tomoyo picked up her phone again and began to call Sakura's phone and finally she answered. "Hello?" Sakura asked in her sweet voice. So cheerful she was.  
  
"Sakura we're kinda waiting for you at your house! Where are you!" Tomoyo stammered out angrily at first but then suddenly she felt someone's warms arms wrapping themselves around her. She turned around to find Eriol. She smiled happily at Eriol then continued her conversation with Sakura. "Umm. Sakura you kinda need to get out here ya now back at your house. We are all here. And ohhh ahhh is that Shaoran I see with a gift. Come on." Tomoyo said jockingly to her best friend Sakura. Tomoyo could tell Sakura was blushing on the other end.  
  
"Umm. I will ask Touya if we can go home" Sakura responded still blushing. They hung up the phone and asked Touya if they could go home. Touya could tell by the eagerness on Sakura's face that she was excited about something, and also he knew that she wanted to be with her friends. So Touya asked for the check and off they went.  
  
And big surprise for Touya and Fujitaka not really, but there was a crowd waiting for their presence. Which even included surprisingly Yukito. He had brought a cake with him to share with the rest of them mainly because it was his b-day also. They were all greeted happily. As Sakura got out of the car Tomoyo ran up to her and said " Sakura you might wanna go thaw out the guy over there." As she pointed to the frozen Shaoran. Who was still clutching onto his present for Sakura. She walked up slowly to Shaoran and began her conversation with him.  
  
"Umm.. Hi Shaoran" Sakura said to Shaoran with her blushing red cheeks. She felt her cheeks they had never burnt like this she wondered was it because of him. Then she surprisingly felt another's hand rested on her cheek, it was Shaoran's hand. He also was blushing but he found some courage and lifted up Sakura's face so she was looking at him.  
  
"Merry Christmas. Sakura.. This is for you." His cheeks were so red right now. As were Sakura's. He handed over his gift and Sakura did likewise and as they opened their presents a certain feeling of love over took them more than it usually did. As they recited the other's poem to themselves they just wanted to hold onto each other. As Shaoran finished reading he looked up at Sakura who was already looking back at him. And he picked up Sakura's hand and softly licked it. Sakura instantly fell into Shaoran's arms. The others watched from the window and even Touya had to admit they looked so perfect together. But not everyone was watching Sakura and Shaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol had other plans for Christmas each other. Eriol held onto Tomoyo by the fireside as they opened their presents to each other. They softly threw them aside and began to softly kiss each other. As Yukito turned one way he saw Sakura and Shaoran freezing themselves outside and he turned the other way he saw Tomoyo and Eriol warming each other up. "Touya I thought spring was love" Yukito asked sarcastically. All he got in response was the growling of Touya who was growling as he watched Sakura and Shaoran who were now holding onto each other kissing. 


	7. be for me

Author's Note: I'M back??? CCS is not owned by me but by Clamp.  
  
Chapter 7: Be for me  
  
Suddenly out of the darkness she heard a ringing it was the phone. She surprisingly fell off her bed and for a brief moment held back her tears. "Hello..?" She said into the receiver not sure of who it was but wanting it to be Shaoran.  
  
"Sakura.. It's me Shaoran." The voice said. When she heard his voice her tears stopped pouring and her heart began to jump.  
  
"Shaoran I miss you so much. I am so sorry I couldn't say it to you at the airport, but you know I do. Or at least I thought you did but apparently in was wrong or else you wouldn't have gotten on the plane. I am so sorry please please Shaoran." Sakura spat out so quickly Shaoran only got one thing out of it and that was I miss you so much and I'm sorry.  
  
He lightly began to laugh but then realized the seriousness of the situation so he stopped. "Sakura I should have never left, but I hope you can forgive me. Forgive me for this and forgive me for what I want you to do for me. I love you so much and too much. You are that somebody only for me, but I can tell within your words you still doubt that I am that somebody just for you. I love you my cherry blossom. I want you to see other people" As soon as Shaoran said that Sakura stopped him.  
  
"No. don't you dare Shaoran. Don't you dare.. I swear I will never forgive you if you go to someone else." Sakura responded angrily.  
  
" I won't. I can't you are the only one I have ever wanted.. I don't plan on going to someone new. I want you to. so then you can be sure." Shaoran responded half-heartedly. He hated having to do this but it seemed like the only way he could prove to Sakura how much she really did love him and how much he really did love her. "Sakura. I love you you're my cherry blossom. you're my love. I am not shooing you away to another. I am trying to show you how much you really do love me."  
  
Sakura felt her tears coming back but she angrily kept them held within her self. She didn't want to she wasn't curious of new people she loved Shaoran and only Shaoran. Her voice coming out weak but understood she told him " Shaoran I will . not. Shaoran I am not going to go looking for trouble. Because my protection my shield is not her to watch over me."  
  
"Sakura im sorry.I only know how to love you.." Shaoran said looking out at the stars. "Look outside all the stars can you see them my sweet for everyone one star it represents the tears shed by me and you. I can tell by your voice you have been crying and I will openly tell u I have been crying. I want you to have a good summer. so please do." The pair continued to talk threw the night finding so much comfort in the words well not so much the words but they found it so comforting to hear each other's voices. But unnoticed by them Touya was standing outside the door listening to the conversation of the two. He had heard them confess their love for each other but also he heard how Shaoran wanted her to try new things and Touya was going to help Sakura do just that.  
  
Their conversation continued on threw the night and into the morning. By the time the sun had decided to come and to show itself threw Sakura's window both had fallen asleep. Touya walked in not hearing either on of them talking he looked at Sakura's bed and saw her sprawled out with the phone held close to her chest. As he picked up the phone he heard the whispers of Shaoran on the other end.  
  
"I love you and only you Sakura. please.. For me.. Be for me and only me." You could her Shaoran's voice quietly whispering. Touya softly placed the phone back into Sakura's grasp and once again she held it close to her chest.  
  
Well what do you think. im sorry it took awhile. 


	8. first date

Author's Note: sorry for not having updated in a while. I had to reevaluate my writings. I had to consider all the different ways for the story to go. So I hope from this chapter I can gain more readers. Please remember to read and review.  
  
Ch8: first date  
  
Slowly Sakura began to come around remembering last night how she had heard form Shaoran. She felt her self somewhat happy. Her face beamed with joy as she thought more of her love Shaoran. But one thought continued to come into her mind and attack her happy thoughts and replace them with the depressing thoughts of Shaoran's last words to her. He wanted her to go out and experiment with new people. He wanted her to see what was out there, but did this mean they were done. No she hated the thought of being without Shaoran she felt like she was a different Sakura.  
  
Her mind began to wonder had Shaoran found someone new himself. She shook her head making her beautiful amber hair wave back and forth falling into her eyes. Picking up her hand she brushed her hair out of her eyes, letting the light fall into her eyes. She knew inside of her that Shaoran did not find anyone new. His words showed too much truthfulness, no that wasn't the word his words showed too much commitment and devotion. It was because of this feeling that she became scared of him unsure. She didn't want to commit herself and then have him leave her.  
  
As all these thought began to ponder inside her head. She heard Touya on the outside trying to quiet their Dad.  
  
" Dad. shh. that boy Shaoran called Sakura last night and it somewhat stopped her tears. I heard them last night talking of seeing new people. This is the chance for me to get rid of that fool from Sakura's life" Touya said somewhat happily. He didn't agree with Sakura and Shaoran being together. His beliefs told him that they were too young. Which is why he wanted her to try new things. And the fact that Shaoran encouraged her too only peaked his interest.  
  
"Touya let Sakura deal with her own love life. Personally I like Shaoran I see truthfulness in his eyes. Its just Sakura she is unsure, she has never been away from the umbrella that is her family. She doesn't want to rely on someone to be her protector the way he can be." Fujitaka said grabbing Touya by the shirt and dragging him down the stairs to go make breakfast. A smile still on Fujitaka's face. The silence settling on the upstairs leaving Sakura to herself.  
  
"Everyone pulls me in all these different ways, but the only way that seems to be definite is my family. But Shaoran's feelings for me seem so indefinite. I won't look for trouble if it finds me all know well who they will deal with." Sakura said falling back into her pillows.  
  
Unnoticed to her Touya had come back upstairs and had been waiting outside the door. This was the chance that Touya had been waiting for. A chance to break Shaoran away. Silently slipping away to his room he picks up the phone.  
  
"Hello? It's me Touya . I know what you said, but this is the time at least give it some time." Touya said eagerly wanting the other end to give his words of approval.  
  
"Touya I told you.I have my own and she has her own." The voice on the other side responded coldly and cooly.  
  
"Please?" Touya began to ask desperately.  
  
An uneasy silence took over as the voice on the other end began to ponder Touya's offer. Touya took the opportunity to reassure him. "I will take you two anywhere." Touya knew now that he was seriously considering it.  
  
".. Considerable" the voice began to whisper.  
  
"You won't regret oh yeah and Eriol don't tell Sakura." Touya said hanging up the phone. He took out the phonebook and yearbook and began to call more people. 


End file.
